The Fox's Game
by ListenToTheWind
Summary: Foxfaces's POV during the games. In the stories I have read about her, I never felt like she was sly or cunning enough. So, that is my goal in the story! Rated T for possible violence.
1. The Luck of the Draw

**Chapter One: The Luck of The Draw**

There is a buzz of excitement in the air. Not fun spirited, good excitement, but the nervous, heart wrenching, stomach twisting, all together unpleasant type. The type of excitement that always comes with the reaping.

Of course, Barney Holup, the escort for this years District 5 tributes, could not have been more thrilled. Coming from the capitol, he would never have to experience the horrors of the Hunger Games, or even the nervousness of the reaping. And neither would his children, and their children, and so on. Once in a while, an escort might become attached to their tributes, might even like them, but that is as close as they will ever come to knowing the true spirit of the games.

Today, I am in the crowd with all the other children. I can see my brothers, Renny and Caper, standing in front of me, because they are both a few years younger than me.. We reflect each other closely in appearance- red hair, thin eyes, small frames.

"Annie," Caper had whispered to me before we. "Am I gonna have to go to the Capitol?"

I knew what he meant- "Am I going to be a tribute?"

I shook my head sadly. "Don't worry, you only have one slip in." He is only twelve, it is his first reaping. This will be my third. I turned fifteen in February, and entered twelve little peaces of paper with my name on them to the reaping. Three because I had to, and three for tessarae. Renny, who is thirteen, wanted to help me out with it, so I let him take two tessera. That way, we had five all together, three for us three children, and one for each of our parents.

I can see the back of their heads now. They stand out from the crowd, mostly because of their bright, flame colored hair, but also because my eyes are trained on them. I want to protect them, but this is a matter that I have absolutely no influence in.

Barney has been going on and on about what an honor it is to be here with us in District 5 for the last ten minutes, at the very least. Is he doing this to soften us up? Or to torture us with the agonizing wait? The second option seems more realistic- especially since that is what it is doing. Finally, he gets down to business.

"Now, lets find out who this years girl tribute will be!" He reaches into the reaping ball, making a big deal of shuffling the papers up in there, before his hand finally clasps one.

This year, I am not worried. The first year, any one is wracked with nerves- and it's only reasonable, I suppose, since you no longer have a safe guard, a free pass. The second year, nerves are still running high. For me, I was worried because I had more entries than the previous year. But by now, I don't care. I have, what, twelve entries in five hundred? My chances of being reaped are slim, by any standard.

"Without any further ado…" He reads the little paper. "Annie Hollard? Do we have Annie here?"

I find myself moving toward him, through the audience, in a sort of trance like state. I know that this is bad, I should be in tears right now, an absolute wreck, but all I can do is keep walking. Finally, as I reach the edge of the crowd, my emotions catch up with me. I am frantic, my eyes darting around wildly, my heart in my throat.

_Don't cry, don't cry, Annie, _A voice inside my head tells me. It sounds like me, but I'm not quite sure if this is subconscious reasoning, or I am going insane. For lack of a better idea, I listen to the voice.

I shake hands with Barney, and then my mentor. His name is Lorry, and he has a reassuring smile. I relax when I look at him- he is not another Capitol freak, he went through the same thing that I am about to. He understands.

Barney is already moving on to the male tribute.

He is reading the name when I start to listen.

"Noah Flynn." The name wrings out clear and loud.  
_Good, I don't know him. That will make him easier to kill._ I cut off the thought quickly- am I already thinking such horrible things? These games can do such things to you.

I shake hands with Noah, and Barney congratulates us both. Then, after some more talking, speeches, and the playing of the national anthem, we are led to the Justice Building.

Inside the justice building, I get my first good look at Noah. His hair is brown, as are his eyes. He is medium height and build, has light skin, and is, altogether, very average looking. I notice him giving me a once over as well. We don't talk- what would be the point? One of us will have to die, anyway, if not both.

We are quickly separated, each brought to our own room. Mine is nice- much nicer than anything that most people have. This makes me angrier than I already was. I feel like kicking something.

I sit on a couch, putting my legs up, and sprawling out my arms. The couch is soft, and, in any other situation, I would have loved to curl up on it and fall asleep. But my nerves are too much- what I really need is some fresh air, or some way to take my mind off of things. This luxurious room is just another reminder to me.

I am just starting to wonder when- and if- any visitors will come, when my mom crashes through the door. She throws her arms around me, and sobs.

"It's okay," I soothe her. I let her cry on my shoulder, and can't help feeling confused. Shouldn't this be the other way around?

I look up to see my dad and brothers, who have entered the room quietly. They all look uncomfortable at the scene.

Finally, I decide it's time to intervene.

"Mom, stop it. Everything is okay, you have to be strong." She sniffles, and wipes her tears away.

"How can you say that, you're going into the arena, and…" She breaks into another round of hysteria.

"Don't worry. I'm going to win, I'm going to come home, I'm going to survive, and when I come home, I'll be pretty mad if I find you in this state!"

She nods, looking unconvinced. "Okay, Annie. I'll be strong for you."

Then mom gives me a hug, and backs up so that dad and the boys can say their goodbyes.

Dad, a man of few words, doesn't say much, but he gives me a hug, and as he joins my mom, giving her arm a comforting squeeze, I think I see a tear glistening on his cheek. That brings a wave of nausea on- my dad is one of the strongest people I know. I have never seen him cry. Not before these games anyway. The Capitol is trying to keep us in line, but the only thing they are really doing is tearing families apart. Oh, and killing innocent children. Children who weren't even alive during the dark days. Why should we be punished like that? Weren't the districts already punished enough, especially after District 13? Not enough for the Capitol, evidently.

Renny and Caper come to sit with me then, and mom and dad leave. We talk about trivial things, like school, to take all our minds off of the games. Finally, as they are getting up to go, Caper leans over, hugs me, and says into my ear, "Don't die, okay An?"

I laugh at this, and suddenly, we are all laughing, laughing so hard that it almost hurts.

Suddenly, I am somber. "Guys, no matter what you see on the TV, these are the times I want you to remember. The times we were having fun together." Caper nods, and Renny gives me a half smile.

"Bye, Annie," Caper said, and the two of them left the room, with out looking back. That made me feel better. If they could be strong, then so could I.

After all, the fact that I was here was not my fault. Just the luck of the draw.

**So? Like it, hate it? I know that I named fox face annie, and there is the annie from district four in the second book, but I think the name suits her, so I am keeping it anyway. Well, my school starts tomorrow, so I might take a bit getting the second chapter up, but expect it in like, the next week and a half.**


	2. Doing Things Right

**Hey guys, here is chapter two! So, thanks to careertribute789 for reviewing soooo fast after I put up the chapter, anyone else who may have reviewed since then, and everyone who has read my story so far!**

**Chapter 2: Doing Things Right**

With no one and nothing to distract me, I have fully committed myself to what I have to do. In an attempt to keep at least some of my sanity, I will not kill just for the sake of killing- I think I can leave that to the careers- but if a tribute stumbles across my path, I will not be holding my hands up in defeat, telling them to take their best shot.

Noah is not as self resolved as I am. I can tell he wants to be some big, macho man, but at night, I hear him sobbing. Since we got on the train, I have talked to him only once. And I don't really count it, since it was just an apology, when he walked into me.

Barney is absolutely awful. He makes stupid jokes about the games. I am not sure if he realizes that these jokes are at our expense. I avoid him as much as possible, which, considering that he is supposed to be coaching me, or something, is not too much. I can honestly say that if he was going to be in the arena, I would have no qualms about sticking a knife in his back, and if that didn't kill him, maybe twisting it around a little bit.

While we watched the recap of the opening ceremonies on that first day, he made comments about the tributes that were supposed to be helpful. Needless to say, all they did was make me think even less of him.

"Oh, she'll be gone with in the first few minutes." He had said about the little girl from District 11. I had just shrugged. The truth is I am starting to see these people as barriers, objects in my way. And I don't like it much. I hope that I don't have to kill her- she is to little and innocent to hate.

The careers, however, are a different story completely. They look big, mean, and all of them quite capable of murder. The girl from District 2 especially. My hope is that after the opening gong, the only place I ever see her again is in the night time sky. Not that her fellow tribute is to be ignored either.

I know that in the games, I want to be the secret mastermind, the evil genius, the puppet master. People just won't realize until I win.

This means that I have to make it my business to know the names, campsites, weaknesses, and also strengths of every other tribute who makes it past the initial blood bath. I have to know their strategies, their plans, daily and in the long run.

And they can't know anything about me.

I arrive to dinner moments after Noah. He looks at me, and I glare back at him, before he lowers his eyes in defeat. I feel a little bad, but in this game, I can have no alliances, and even more, no friends. I sit next to Lorry, and he looks puzzled at the tension between his tributes. I bet he thinks we were familiar before the games. As much as I want to like him, since I feel like he is the closest thing to friendship I have found here, and he knows what I am going through, he doesn't understand me.

We eat in silence, until Barney, who is obviously oblivious to the frustration and anger in the air, speaks up.

"So, will you two be training separately or alone, once we reach the capitol?" He asks.

I open my mouth to answer, but Noah beats me to it.

"Alone, thanks." I just shrug in agreement.

He raises his eyebrows. "Really? I thought you two had such good chemistry." Wow, this guy is stupid. There is no such thing as good chemistry in the Hunger Games. And anything close gets you a knife in the back.

I can't hold back from rolling my eyes. I don't care what he thinks of me, but it obviously annoys him.

"Well, looks like this one is a little viper. Quite sarcastic, too. Obviously it comes naturally to her, why not have her play it up? It can be her angle for the games: elusive." I roll my eyes, not because what he has said is stupid, but because he said it in front of my opponent. Does this guy know when to stop talking?

I stand up, excusing myself. I go back to my room, even more luxurious than the one in the justice building. In the morning, we will arrive in the capitol. And I don't want to be half asleep for the opening ceremonies- I have a feeling that the audience wouldn't like that. And I do want sponsors.

My dreams are meaningless to me. There are blurs of memories, faces, and more pressingly, feelings. Each face comes with a different one. Some faces are quite familiar, others new, and some, very distant. I see my brothers and parents. They come with happiness and longing. I revisit old times- playing with my brothers, . The first tribute is Rue, the little girl. She upsets me quite a bit, because, altogether, she seems un-killable. She is followed by Cato and Clove, the District 2's. They bring on waves of terror. I run through every tribute, and every classmate, and every neighbor. Basically everyone I've ever met.

Then I see a new face. Well not new, more like very, very old. I can't quite place my finger on it, but this is someone I have seen before. It must have been long ago, because I don't remember their name, where I met them, even if I ever actually spoke to them. This person, who ever they are, brings anger. Worse than anger, hatred. Not towards them. Something that has been buried deep within me.

I let out a scream that jolts me awake, and find my mouth parched, and tears wetting my face. I open my eyes to see that the morning light, and it relieves me. I knew all along that I was asleep, but I still feel the need to know that everything is okay, like a little girl, scared from the monsters under her bed.

I realize that my nightgown and sheets are soaked in sweat. Although some of the dreams were pleasant, I'm not so surprised, since the majority had me shaking in my skin.

I slide out of my bed, and cross to the big wardrobe on the other side of the room, filled with close for me. I feel my knees trembling. I don't know what about that last face bothered me. I could hardly remember now what it had looked like. Unlike the other images, this one had been dull, seemingly far away. Where did I know it from?

I slip into a sweater and pants, and hurry out for breakfast. Though I had not noticed previously, my stomach has been growling loudly since I woke.

I quickly consume everything on my plate, and I know the others are watching me in amusement, but it couldn't bother me less. I have a feeling they witnessed my screaming, and anything else I may have said and done in my sleep last night. But they won't be hearing what it was about from me.

Later, we pull up towards the Capitol. Through the tunnel in the mountain, and then slow to a stop. The doors open wide, and Noah and I step out into a blinding flash of light as someone snaps a quick photograph.

I take in the Capitol in shock. If I had to describe it in one word, that word would be bizarre. I feel as if I have walked into a child's dream, everything is so bright and colorful.

I smile for the cameras, cunningly, loving the spotlight. I like my character- I feel almost evil as I grin, my eyes giving away nothing. Maybe Barney did something right for once.

**So there it is, the second chapter. I feel like it wasn't as good as the first, not too exciting, but what can I do, since I also feel the need to include this stuff. Anyway, I finished quicker than I would have expected, but now school is going again, so I don't know when I will put Chapter 3 (which has all the good stuff) up. We'll see!**

**Also, would it kill you people to review? Not to be harsh or anything, but so far, I have gotten one review out of twenty people who have viewed the story. So critique, flame, whatever, I just want to hear something!!!!**


	3. Some People Get All the Luck

**Chapter 3: Some People Get All the Luck**

We all have been upstaged. Since the moment that the District 12 tributes were seen, no one has even looked my way. So I guess I can kiss any sponsors goodbye. They do look good- even I have to admit it. No, they don't look good, I look good, in my simple little dress and sweater. They are ravishing.

I exchange a look of annoyance with Noah. We don't get along well, but disliking these two is something we can agree on. Of course, I won't be the one killing them, that would mean any sponsors I could possible still have deserting me, but if Noah had any plans to, I certainly wouldn't stop him. Not that he could- for all that he wishes otherwise, my fellow tribute is just a boy. I discovered recently that he is only fourteen. He is big for his age, but really quite small in general.

Finally, we are out of sight from the audience, safe in the training center. I ignore Noah and stalk off to sulk, though not before shooting a few angry glances in the District 12 tributes' directions.

I'm not quite sure where to go, since I know I have to stay in this general area until told to do otherwise, but I don't get very far anyway. My shoulder slams into something, and I look up to see the boy from District 4.

"Sorry," He says, smiling a little bit. "I'm Sawyer. District 4." He holds out his hand for me to shake. His eyes are really blue, like the sky.

"Annie, District 5." I say, not taking his hand. I don't add that I already know who he is. I know whom everyone is- if not by name, then by district. For a career tribute, he doesn't look so strong. I think that on his own, with out his big scary fellow careers to protect him, then he would be gone right away. He doesn't seem so smart either- he doesn't seem to care if people know every little thing about him, and he is being too friendly. Especially when he might just be the one killing me.

I feel a pang of sympathy. If we weren't here, and he was in my district, I think I could get along with Sawyer. And he is the first one I have met here that seems even a little bit normal.

"Sorry, I have to go now." I say, excusing my self, though from the lack of eviction in my voice, I think he knows it is not true. But if I am starting to feel sympathy for these people, then I am one step closer to having a knife in my back. I wander back over to Noah and my mentor.  
"So what now?" I ask. "What happens now that we are here?"

"Well," Lorry says, "As you know, there are a few days for training. This is valuable time, so use it wisely, whether you are tuning your own skills, or observing your competition. Now, we'll head on up to our floor." He leads us into an elevator- a thing I have only heard of in stories, and seen once or twice in the justice building.

It gets my adrenaline rushing, and I am thoroughly disappointed when the ride is over. I eat dinner silently, with Barney chattering away about how exciting everything is, and we are going to start training tomorrow, and in no time we will be in the games. For us, this means almost certain death. For him, it means entertainment. He and his pathetic little friends will be thrilled to watch us slitting each other's throats.

I dream something similar to last night, but this time, I can hear voices too. This brings on a fresh wave of grief for my parents and brothers. When I see Sawyers face tonight, it saddens me as well. And then, there is that one face again. It is daunting, just when I think I might remember it, it changes into another, and then comes back, like it is teasing me.

I wake up in a very bad mood. Any one who tries to talk to me today will really get it, so they had better watch out.

We head right down to start training after breakfast.

The training room is big, impressive, and quite intimidating. We gather in a circle, and a woman comes to explain the training system to us.

Then, I make my way over to the knife throwing station. Of course, I'm not here for myself. I'm watching the others, and there are quite a few with the knives.

I see Clove aiming carefully for a second, before throwing her sharp blade. It hits

the target straight on the bull's eye. She turns to accept congratulations from her fellow careers with satisfaction. Sawyer, I notice, is among them. He gives me a little smile, but I am still stunned and horrified at Cloves exhibition.

I then head over to the edible plants and berries station. I sit for a while with the kids from district 6 as they explain to me over and over again, this berry is poisonous, and this plant is good for scrapes and cuts. An hour or so later, I move on, hoping I have learned a thing or two. There is a rock climbing wall, so I go on over there. I don't climb myself, I watch the little girl from district 11 twisting around in the air, trying to get a foot hold. She gets about half way up the large wall, when we are called to lunch.

I sit alone, like many other tributes. The careers eat together, as do, I notice, the tributes from 12. They do everything together- you would think they were friends, but I can see the looks that pass between them- almost like they are saying "When do we get to drop this?".

The next couple days pass easily. I watch everyone, though primarily those who appear useless. They are the ones who have something to hide. The careers flaunt it all, everyone knows what they can do. For instance, the boy from district 3, who has been going to all the stations centered around strength, like weight lifting, or hand eye coordination, like archery, but has never looked at, and even gone out of his way to avoid anything that requires intelligence, like knot tying, or fire making. The girl from district 12 has gone to almost every station except for archery, which would lead me to believe she excels in it. Even the crippled boy from 10 looks like he is hiding something, since he has never picked up a knife in the training center, not even once.

Finally, after three days of observations for me, and hard work for some others, it is time for us to show our skills to the game makers. I wait calmly as the tributes from the first four districts enter the room. Then, before I know it, I am being ushered in to the training room.

"Good luck," Noah says to me. I search his face for insincerity, and find none.

"Thanks, you too," I murmur back. My stomach is too knotted for sarcasm.

I stride in, and suddenly realize that I don't know what to do. I finally pick up a spear, and throw it at a dummy's chest. I wince as it clatters off to the floor. I throw another, which hits the wall far to the left of it. Obviously, spears are not my forte. In the end, I go up the climbing wall, try my hand at archery, which ends worse than the spears, exhibition a few knots I have learned, and manage to stick a knife into a dummy's head.

I was unmemorable.

I am then dismissed, and sent back to my floor. Shortly, I am joined by Noah, who doesn't look very pleased with himself either. We exchange small talk for a while, apparently having silently reached the mutual agreement to act civilized while we could.

It comes time for dinner. We eat nervously, and I can barely hold down the small portion I am given. After dinner, we turn on the television.

I watch them running through the tributes. 1, 2, 3, 4… Sawyer scores an eight, so he must have done something pretty well. The rest of the career tributes also score high, and the District 3's both get 5's.

Then Noah's face pops up, next to the number 5. He scowls, and looks at the floor. Then they show my picture. The number 6 flashes. I can't help but being pleased. I scored half of the total, which is pretty nice for someone with my size and skill. I am utterly shocked when little District 11 scores a 7, higher than me, and even more so when both the girl and the boy from 12 score 8 and above. They are certainly wracking up their enemies. I can only hope that they will screw up their interviews terribly in the morning.

For the first time since leaving home, I do not dream. In a way, this is almost scarier.

I spend the day being coached by Barney and Lorry. Neither are much of a help- all they do is tell me the things I already know. "Don't give things away," and "Remain a mystery," and such comments are virtually useless. Instead, I concentrate on the imminent threat of death on the horizon. How long will I last out there? A day? Two? The only way I can win is if I sit back and let the others kill each other. But how long can that strategy work for?

Again, my dreams are empty. This fills me with despair, for some reason that I am not quite sure of. It might be that I really do want to know who the face is, or maybe I just long for something familiar with my other memories, like my brothers.

I wake bright and early the next day, so that my stylist, Francis, who's name I had forgotten until I had heard someone use it, took the time to get to know me a little better today, unlike the first day, when he had looked at me rather as a block of wood to be sculpted, or a slab of meat to be seasoned. I can't say that I like him, but he is easier to talk to than Barney, per say. He has a plain white sun dress ready for me, which, though not spectacular, has a comforting feel.

Finally, it is evening, and time for the interviews. I am right smack in the middle, which could be good, if I mess up, and don't want anyone to remember it, or bad, if I do well, and people forget.

We line up and walk in single file to our seats. Glimmer, the girl from 1 is up first. The interviews drag on, and it seems to take forever to get up to me. I am shaking as I take a seat next to Caesar, who shakes my hand, and gets right down to it.

"So, you scored a six in training. Fairly respectable for one your size, and higher than many other tributes. How do you think your chances in the arena will be?" My brain whirrs, struggling to come up with an answer.

"Well, I may not be strong, but I'm certainly clever, and anyone of these tributes will have a tough time getting me. I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve." I give the audience a wink, and they clap. Did I really just taunt the other tributes? I had better hope that what I said was true.

Caesar laughs. "I'll bet. Now, who do you think will be your greatest competition in the games?"

I swallow hard. How do I answer a question like that?

"The one who I doubt the most." Let them make what they want of that- I could be talking about a career, or even little Rue.

Caesar just nods, and then off he goes again. After a few more questions, my buzzer sounds, and I return to my seat. The other interviews pass quickly in my mind, now that I was am. The cripple from 10 is smart, Thresh from 11 frightening, and the others all play up their roles as well. Then we come to District 12. Katniss is up first. I am sickened watching her twirl, and want to laugh as she talked about her sister. How is she doing this? She is going to get every single sponsor before the games even start!

Then we reach the final tribute. Peeta Mellark, I learn, is his name. He is charming, and obviously the audience thinks so as well. Then, things get interesting.

"So, have you got a girlfriend waiting for you back in District 12?" Caesar asks teasingly.

Peeta blushes, and shakes his head, eyes on his shoes.

"Handsome lad like you, there must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" Caesar pries.

I roll my eyes at the rest of the conversation, until I hear that one, fateful sentence-

"Because… because… she came here with me."

Oh, come on!

**So this chapter was even longer than usual, because, well, there was a lot to write about! Sorry it took a while to get up. I love the last sentence, for some reason, I feel like that is who foxface really is. Next chapter the games will begin! I hope you guys are liking it so far, and I am personally pretty excited.**


	4. Unknown

**Chapter 4: Unknown**

Suddenly, my life has been put into a different perspective. Every thing feels so clear, like I finally have a meaning, a reason to go with life. So naturally, now I have to die.

I haven't learned all that I want to know yet. I would be content to die if I did. But I am only 15, how could I hold all the knowledge that I yearn for? Well, I couldn't, and I don't. Now I never will, either.

After saying my goodbyes to my mentor and escort, I talk to Noah for a bit.

"Well, this is it," he says. I nod glumly.

"This is it," I agree. Then, I do something that shocks us both. I lean in, and hug him.

"I was really mean, and I'm sorry, Noah. I couldn't make friends like this, so I decided to be hostile. Truth is, you remind me a lot of my brother." The words come out of nowhere, but in my heart, I know they are true. He does remind me of Renny. I couldn't let him die with out getting that off my chest. That I would at least feel guilty for him.

He nods, and then I head up to bed.

The next morning, I am taken early to the catacombs under the arena. I sit silently as I am dressed, as a man in a lab coat inserts a tracker into my arm, as I am instructed to step onto my launch pad. I have a knot in my stomach, and my heart is in my throat. I can't die, I can't! Especially not in the very beginning! I am not going down with out a fight.

A glass cylinder lowers around me, and in the few seconds of darkness while the cylinder rises, a tear escapes from my eye, and slides down my cheek. I wipe it away before I am shown on screen- I don't want the whole country thinking of me as a baby, betting on me living for only minutes.

The plate begins to push into open space, and I can't help thinking that this is it, the moment I have been dreading.

I hear the voice of Claudius Templesmith ringing out around me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

Everything comes into focus then. The giant Cornucopia is full of surprise, but I have no intentions of ever getting there. I see a little green backpack sitting there, not even ten feet away from me. This is what I want. Nothing less, nothing more. I take in my opponents for a moment. Directly just to my right is a large, sprawling forest. Perfect for me, this is where I can flourish and survive. As long as there is a place to hide.

In my head, I count down. 59, 58, 57…

I wonder how long the games will last. Will people die out right away, or will it take time, and several prompts by the game makers?

46, 45, 44…

Who will be dead today? Not me, I hope. But what if it is Sawyer, or Noah? They are the only two I have talked to, but still, for people like the little girl from 11…

30, 29, 28…

If I survive, will I have to be a killer? Or can I just avoid others completely, not being a killer, not being killed?

15, 14, 13…

Who will try to kill me?

3, 2, 1!

The gong sounds, and in a flash I am off of my metal plate, and over at the backpack I had spotted. I also see a ball of twine and some fishhooks that no one seems to have noticed, so I scoop those up as well. I turn to leave, and as I go, take a peak behind my shoulder. To my horror, I see a boy chasing me. I think he is from District 8. He is holding a spear, and it is aimed at me. However, before he can throw it, the boy from 1, Marvel, is upon him. I run for the safety of the tree's, but linger for a moment there. I turn back and watch Marvel holding District 8's spear, his opponent already dead on the ground. I don't stay long enough to see anything else. I retreat farther into the tree's. Finally, I spot a sturdy looking tree. Its branches start just above my head, so I pull myself up with my hands. Then, I am able to go higher and higher until I feel safe.

I just sit there in my tree, to scared to move. I almost died back there. I could be lying there, cold, emotionless, utterly and completely dead. So that is it. No more playing nice. If I have to, I will kill. But still, only to save my own life.

Finally, I come to my senses and begin to sort through my pack. Some dried fruit, a water skin already filled, a little clay bowl, and a . Not bad, for something so small.

I am just starting to relax when I hear people. I almost gasp seeing Noah burst through the trees at full speed. I almost fall out of my tree when I see that it is Sawyer who is chasing him.

"Go on, run!" Sawyer taunts. "You can't keep it up forever!"

So that is how it is. I thought Sawyer was okay, too. Well, it goes to show, the games can do crazy things to you.

And he is right. Just as he says this, Noah stops, panting.

"Fine," Noah says. "Just kill me quick." I wish he wouldn't have said that. A triumphant grin crosses his opponents face. But I can see the vicious look in Noah's eye from my position, and it doesn't look like defeat.

Then, I see the glint of a knife in Noah's hand. As Sawyer jabs his sword, Noah turns and throws the knife.

I scurry down my tree to see what has happened. They are both on the ground, lying in their own blood, and barely hanging on. I go over to Sawyer first.

I think he recognizes me, because his mouth starts to move, but I just stare at him. "And I thought you weren't so bad. Huh. Turns out you were worse."

His mouth moves again, and this time, I can just read the word that crosses his lips. "Sorry."

I turn away from Sawyer as his head falls to the ground. He might be dead already, but I can't tell, as the initial fighting is not yet over, and the cannons have not gone off.

Noah is still alive, but his chest is rising and falling at an alarming rate.

"It'll be okay," I try to comfort him, though we both know that it will definitely not be okay.

He doesn't respond, just sits there. I sit with him until his eyes close as well, and I am pretty sure I am the only living thing in the vicinity. The sound of a cannon startles me. So the blood bath is over. Then another cannon sounds, and another. I keep track on my fingers. Eleven deaths in total. Sawyer, Noah, and who? Which other nine tributes are already gone? Could be any of them, until the night swings around, I have no way of knowing.

I retrieve my pack and other belongings and head back out, further into the forest.

Then, thinking again, I turn back, and head toward the Cornucopia, where I know that the careers will be. The walk away from the Cornucopia was instinctual, but on the walk back, my body screams in protest the entire way. It feels like walking right into a trap that I knew was already set. But if I want to run the game, I have to know what is going on with the others.

When the tree's start thinning out, I stop, and begin to circle around, looking for a place to hide where I can see them. Finally, I find a pine tree with a branch low enough for me to swing up into it. It is right on the clearing, but I feel confident they won't see me.

I wrap my legs around the trunk, and hoist myself up. The branches are sticky, but I can see the Cornucopia clearly. I am shocked to see that not only are the careers not there, a sufficient amount of supplies still lie around it. I scoot down nervously from my tree, wondering what to do. Finally, I make an impulsive decision, and head out into the open clearing. Soon, I am caught up in it, trying to find the right supplies, when I hear a noise from the general direction of the woods that I came from.

"I'm telling you, it's been a long time, they'll have removed the bodies long ago. We shouldn't have left the Cornucopia so unguarded. Any one could have snuck in there!" The careers. I shouldn't be so shocked, I thought they would be here originally. However, now, actually being nearly face to face with them, I panic. I drop the cooking pot I am holding, and then curse myself for the loud noise it makes. Unsure what to do, I run in the opposite direction, not thinking about any of the consequences, just wanting to get away from the careers, who by now must be on my trail. Or gloating back at the Cornucopia.

When I finally come into sight of a big field, full of tall wheat and grasses, some of which knee length, other wavering over my head, I collapse onto the dirt, panting heavily. I'm not sure what to do now. Who knew what was waiting in that field? But I can hardly return to the careers.

Taking in a deep breath, I approach the field. This whole game is full of life or death decisions. I take a step into the field, into the unknown.

Right now, I have no worries except for that of living another day.

**So that is chapter 4, sorry I took so long, I was worried about making it good. I am still not sure, feedback will be appreciated. I also want to thank all of you guys who have reviewed so far- it always lifts my spirits getting a comment, whether you love it, or have seen lots of mistakes.**


End file.
